


File Number Omega 3

by Cupckeshrk8D



Series: Inkopolis Files [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salmon Run (Splatoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupckeshrk8D/pseuds/Cupckeshrk8D





	File Number Omega 3

Poe grinned as he saw Agent Three walk towards the table where he sat. 

“What’s the situation?” asked Three, quickly pulling her out her phone to turn her music off. Three loved listening to music, and Poe had never actually seen her without her headphones. They were big and bulky, and looked great with her school uniform and sneakers. The sneakers were mostly black and green, but with lights that matched her ink. He’d never seen them in the shops in the square. He’d have to ask Three were she got them.

Carp, Three was staring at him! Didn’t she ask a question? She had wanted to know what was going on! Poe quickly stood up and pointed dramatically.

“That’s a food truck,” Three sighed. “Please tell me you didn’t just call me out here because you wanted lunch.”

“Sorry wrong direction!” Poe sheepishly grinned, then spun around to point again.

“You see that alley to the left of Deca Tower?” Three nodded, and he excitedly continued. “There’s this creepy building that we have to check out!” Three let out one of her rare smiles. She was usually very serious, and normally only smiled when she was listening to music. But occasionally something else would make her smile. It was a different smile from her usual one. Music made her happy, but she tried to hide it. Her rarer smiles were less shy. She seemed happier. But it was hard to tell. For Three, emotions were a closely guarded secret.

Poe, on the other hand was incredibly cheerful. He loved being an agent, it was fun and exciting. He supposed this was why Three didn’t like him. For her being an agent was a big responsibility. She was cold and serious. Three was extremely professional. Seeing somebody treat this important duty like a game must have been like a slap to the face.

Three was staring at him again. “Sorry! My mind tends to wander a lot.” Poe grinned, and the two began to walk towards Grizzco.

“So Minty’s already there, and we’re going to need to hire a third person because there’s only three of us.”

“Minty?” Three looked at him for a moment, confused.

“Oh! She’s one of my friends from school. I’ve been trying to get together a team for salmon run.”

“Salmon run? I’m afraid you’re going to have to explain.”

“It’s sort of this part time job thing, but it’s really fun! You have to collect golden eggs by-”

Three quickly interrupted Poe’s ramblings. “You said one of your friends from school is going to be there. We shouldn’t use our codenames.” Poe blinked for a moment. “Oh yeah! I don’t actually know your name!” Three groaned. “My name’s Aqua.”


End file.
